Alternate You
by LittleRed314
Summary: It's Ginny's 16th birthday, and she gets a surprise far beyond anything she's ever imagined! When she winds up in an alternate universe where she needs to fight to defend her kingdom alongside of the alternate characters of the people in her life, what will happen? (A sort of Narnia/Wizard of Oz kind of feel.) Story better than summary. Harry/Ginny, AU. Read and review!
1. A Most Unusual Birthday

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've been on here last... so my writing's just a little bit rusty. However, I was sitting in history class on my birthday imagining this crazy scenario where I could take off into this alternate universe... yeah, I have a pretty strange imagination. :P But then I kind of transferred that idea into this story!**

**So the first chapter's a bit long, but I needed something a bit more normal before the confusion starts! :P Haha, the next chapter will contain the alternate universe Ginny finds herself in, so hang tight!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! :D Remember to review and let me know if you have any suggestions or anything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the series. Only my ideas!**

_"The stars look like they're dancing!" my 5-year-old voice rang out into the night._

_I looked up to the skies, my big brother Bill laughing. I always loved these brother-sister moments I spent with him. Once a week he would take our servings of dinner Mum made and bring them out to the backyard while we sat by the stream, enjoying the quiet nights away from the chaos indoors. Even on December nights like this, when it was nearly freezing outside._

_"They do," Bill laughed at my enthusiasm. A small gust of wind blew hair across my face, obscuring my vision of the stars. I reached up to brush my bangs out of the way, and Bill helped me tie my hair back to the messy pigtails that I loved. I giggled at the way his face scrunched up, trying to deal with my mass of red hair._

_"Buttercup, when will you _ever_ cut your hair?" Bill tutted. I absolutely loved his nickname for me. He tells me it's because he wanted to do something special when he first met me when I was born, and picked me a handful of buttercups. He told me I kicked around excitedly at the sight of them, so the name stuck._

_I squealed my disagreement. "I could ask you the same question!" I reached up to flick some of his hair, now growing toward his shoulders. "Mum doesn't think it's proper for boys to have long hair like that."_

_"I know what Mum thinks, Gin," Bill replied. "But I think-"_

_"It makes you unique, I know," I smiled. "Well I like it!"_

_"That's why you're my favorite," he wrapped me in a hug. I sighed, thinking about those long school years where he got to go to Hogwarts, and I didn't. I frowned._

_"Bill?"_

_"Yes, Buttercup?"_

_"Can't I go back to Hogwarts with you?" I asked, knowing their Christmas break would be over soon._

_"Ginny, you know as much as I would love to, I can't take you."_

_"But I was thinking… What if I scrunched up really small and hid in your trunk? I could take a sandwich so I won't be hungry, and I'll make sure I take a bathroom break before we leave-"_

_Bill was laughing._

_"What?" I said, slightly upset. "I'm serious, Bill!"_

_"I'm sorry Ginny, but Mum is too bright to be fooled by that. Especially since you've already tried it before!"_

_"I was hoping she'd forget about that," I crossed my arms, looking in the other direction. Bill lifted me to sit in his lap, while he sighed._

_"Oh Ginny, you'll get your chance soon enough," he pressed his lips to my head. "Just be patient."_

_"I'm trying," I complied. _

_A small petal made its way over in the breeze. Bill slightly frowned, and set me down on the grass._

_"I have to go, Ginny," he stood up._

_"What?" I felt confused. He'd never left me in the middle of our 'talk time' as I used to call it._

_"I'm sorry," Bill looked around. "Tell Mum I'll be back soon."_

_"Where are you going?" I asked._

_"Just around," he said. "It's nothing to worry about. I'll be back before you go to bed."_

_"Can I come with you?"_

_"Sorry, Ginny, but I can't take you yet."_

_Yet? What did he mean? What was so important that he had to interrupt the time he spent with me?_

_"But, Bill-" I started._

_"You'll have your opportunity in time, I can tell you that," Bill looked at me. "Besides, it's getting cold out here. Why don't you run inside and drink some cocoa?"_

_I huffed, wanting to argue my way alongside of him, but I knew it was useless._

_"Promise you'll say goodnight when you come home?" I pouted._

_"Promise," Bill smiled and kissed my head one more time._

_I ran toward the house, leaving him to that promise. By the time I reached the door and turned around to wave to him, he was already gone. I sat with the rest of my family inside by the fireplace, drinking cocoa and telling stories. After we finished our last sips, Mum sent me up to bed. I tried to stay awake until Bill came in, but my eyelids were drooping more than I could handle. Just as I was closing my eyes, I faintly heard the door open and something was placed on the foot of my bed, before I smelled the familiar scent of his clothes mixed with pine needles. Another kiss was planted on my forehead, and I fell fast asleep…_

I woke with a start, not exactly knowing why I jumped. I was only dreaming of my time with my favorite brother… The same dream that's been popping up for almost a week now. It had only been a memory before it started creeping into my nights' rest. I didn't know why it kept showing up… It didn't seem that important to me, except that that night was the first time Bill cut out on our 'talk time' and disappeared. After that night, he tended to do that a lot.

I sighed and sat up in bed, searching through my mind to remember what day it is- my morning routine.

_It's still summer holiday… We'll be going back to Hogwarts soon… August, that's right… the 10__th__? No, that was yesterday… the 11__th__…. The 11__th__ of August…_

A surge of joy spread through my stomach.

_My birthday! Of course!_

I jumped off my bed, with a little extra spring in my step. Right when I stood on my cool, wooden floor, a bucket of some kind of fluffy milk dropped onto my head.

_What the-?_

I heard snickering coming from outside my window. My good mood immediately shattered, I stomped over to it and thrust open the shutters, smacking George in the face as it swung out. (Fred's amazingly quick reflexes helped him duck out of the way just in time.)

"Woah, there Ginevra!" George shrieked while he swayed on the ladder holding him up.

"Don't call me that, and what-" I started.

"Hey, no need to be sour," Fred retorted.

"Actually, I think she's rather…" George reached out and stole a finger-lick of the milky stuff off my nose. "Sweet. Wouldn't you say so, Fred?"

"Do you care to tell me what this stuff covering every inch of my body is?" I half-yelled at him.

"A muggle topping called 'whipped cream'. It comes in handy for some sugary pranking!" George winked.

"Oh of course, George," Fred chuckled. "It just needs one more thing."

Before I could protest (or realize anything for that matter), Fred pulled a small cherry from his pocket and stuck it to my nose, right above the spot George wiped off.

"Stop it!" I shouted, not even saying half the things I wanted to at the moment. I started trying to swat away the cherry, but didn't get far before Fred pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. I froze, horrified at how humiliating all of this was. I reached out the window to snatch the camera from my brother, but just before my hand could reach him, he disapparated. I felt a sickening amount of frustration boiling inside of me, and had to do all I could to keep from screaming at them. My head snapped toward George on the opposite side of the window.

"Happy birthday, Ginny… I'd best be off now," George said with a hint of fear in his voice. He barely had time to complete his thought before he too disapparated.

I slammed the shutters on my window close and turned around to see a pool of whipped cream on the floor and making another blanket of it on my bed. I released an angry sigh. _Really? On my birthday? How am I supposed to get rid of this stuff? I'm not of age yet, so I can't just magic it away._

I shuffled through the puddle, and prodded at the whipped cream sitting on my covers. I licked my finger, and nodded at the sweet flavor.

Under normal circumstances, I would have loved to try out a new muggle sweet! On the other hand, it was used against me. Normally I give the twins credit for the pranks they pull… even if I get a little mad. Okay. Sometimes a LOT... but today's not a normal day. At least not for me. Today's the day I turn 16! It should be special, NOT meaning being pranked first thing in the morning.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, calming my irritation down and thinking about how happy I felt when I realized it was my birthday. Besides, I couldn't help but smile at George's frightened expression when he saw how angry I was getting. I find it absolutely hilarious how much I can scare my brothers sometimes. I admit I do have a temper (although I'd never say that out loud), and little things set me off. Believe me, I love pranking others. But as soon as it gets turned around on me instead… things aren't pretty.

I walked over to my closet, determined to make a new and better start to my day. I opened the doors to find a card flutter to the ground. Wondering how it got there, I picked it up. I recognized the handwriting immediately.

"Bill!" I gasped, accidentally saying it out loud. I ripped open the letter and started to read.

_Ginny,_

_Happy birthday Buttercup. I told Mum and Dad to put this somewhere you'll see it, and hopefully they did. One thing I will ask you to do is to keep this to yourself. I wouldn't want anyone else knowing about my little secret, now, would I?_

_When I turned 16, I woke up to hear a faint squeaking noise on my window (which is now your bedroom window), so I got up to take a better look. Something was being written in the fog on the window, and whoever was writing it was invisible. The words written were, "Follow me." At the tip of the 'e', a golden droplet started rolling down the window until I couldn't see it anymore._

_I was curious as to whether this was a prank or not, but I quickly ran down the stairs and out to the backyard to see if it was still there. I spotted it just as it hit the ground, and it transformed into a buttercup petal (strange, considering that's my nickname for you). I debated turning back inside, but my curiosity got the better of me._

_A breeze picked up the petal and sent it tumbling through the grass and to the edge of the yard right through the trees. I stumbled trying to keep up with it when it led me to some kind of alternate world. I won't go into detail since this letter is long enough already… I'll just let you see for yourself._

_ Just know that that was where I always disappeared off to when I needed space before I moved out… I know you were upset and curious, and so was the rest of the family. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it, or else my secret hideaway wouldn't be secret anymore._

_Since (according to this sort of 'prophecy' I was reluctant to believe at first) you'll have access now, I can finally tell someone. However, I strongly encourage you to keep the secret. You'll find that some space will really come in handy around here._

_Love you Buttercup, and I hope to see you soon._

_Bill_

I read and reread the letter, not believing what was written. _Some kind of alternate world? And in the forest right outside our backyard? _It didn't seem possible.

Anyway, Bill never really opens up to anyone like that. Sometimes not even to me. I have to weasel stuff out of him most of the time!

I closed my mouth, not realizing it had been hanging open. I folded the paper back up and carefully stuffed it back in its envelope. I unlocked my one locking drawer in my room, and placed it inside. I definitely didn't want this falling into anyone else's hands.

As soon as I make sure it was locked safely in my drawer, I went back to my closet and pulled out my favorite golden floral sundress. I always have it hanging up in my closet for special occasions… and my birthday absolutely falls into that category. I quickly got dressed and brushed my now almost waist-length red hair, and I slipped a pair of matching gold ballet flats on. I grabbed a small, pale gold locket necklace (which also held the key to my drawer) and put it on to complete my outfit. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

"Beautiful as always, sweetie!" it approved.

"Thanks!" I smiled, and left the room.

The second I stepped into the hallway, I smelled my favorite breakfast cooking downstairs. The scent of fresh bacon, waffles, and hot cocoa lingered in the air. Not 10 seconds after I closed my bedroom door, something collided with me, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"Merlin! You don't need to run me over!" I smiled at the mess of red hair in front of my face.

"Happy birthday, Ginny!" Ron released me from his iron grasp. "It's not every day your little sister turns 16!"

I was a little surprised at this random act of brotherly love.

"Since when does it matter that much to you?" I giggled.

"What?" Ron's expression changed. "Do you mean I can't say happy birthday to my favorite sister?"

"Favorite sister?!" I laughed. "I'm only your favorite because I'm your _only_ sister!" I jokingly whacked him on the arm.

"But if I had another, you'd still be my favorite!" Ron winked.

"Right," I shook my head, smiling.

He turned around, and I immediately jumped onto his back like I used to do 10 years ago.

"Oof!" Ron grunted. "Wow, Gin. You're not as light as you used to be… I think it's time to lay off the sweets."

"Shut up!" I whacked him again, this time on the head.

"Watch it, Gin! I'm only kidding!" Ron squeaked, almost falling down the stairs.

"You better be," I responded as he started running down the stairs, Mum scolding us the whole time.

"RON!" she screamed. "You could have gotten the both of you injured! It might have been a good idea when you were six, but CERTAINLY not now! This is the LAST time I want to have to tell you, you hear me?!"

"Relax, Mum! I'm careful!" Ron set me down. My mom huffed at him and then turned to me and smiled.

"Ginny, dear," she enveloped me in a rib-crushing hug. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"Thanks Mum," I choked out, trying my hardest to breathe. She finally released me.

"You got Bill's letter?" she asked.

"Yes." I was really hoping she hadn't read it.

"And what did he say?" she smiled curiously.

"Um… just that he wished he could be here to give me my card in person… and happy birthday, of course," I lied, hoping I sounded convincing. Luckily I didn't have to be, because my dad walked into the room right at that moment.

"Oh, there's my little angel!" he said while stuffing a chocolate muffin in his mouth. I felt my own mouth widen with surprise and excitement.

"How did you-?" I started.

I had tried chocolate muffins once before. My friend, Skyler, that I met at Hogwarts my first year, is a muggle-born. On our first train ride to Hogwarts, she gave me a chocolate muffin claiming that her mom said it was a sure way to make a new friend. We are best friends now (not _just_ because of the muffin). I wanted to invite her to spend some of the summer holiday with us, but she was busy visiting her cousins in America.

"Hermione helped me find the recipe in her mom's muggle cookbook," she laughed at my reaction.

"Hermione did?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just arrived this morning, right after Harry," she explained as though I should have known.

"When were you going to tell me this?" I questioned her.

"I didn't tell you?" she asked, surprised. I shook my head in response. "Oh… well surprise then!"

"Thanks, Mum," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you'd better go get those muffins before your brothers do!" she laughed. I barely let her finish before I sprinted into the kitchen. Ron was hovered over a plate of muffins that hadn't yet been brought to the table.

"Ron," I stepped toward him threateningly. "Step away from the plate."

"Why?" Ron looked up, a ring of chocolate surrounding his mouth. "Looks like you've already had your fill of sweets this morning," he smiled, pointing at the wall behind me.

"What? My fill of sweets?"

I looked toward where he was pointing and saw the picture that Fred took this morning, along with the caption: '_You're just as fun to tease now as you were back then'._ With a, '_Happy Birthday, little sis_' scribbled at the bottom. I tore the picture off the wall just to see another one appear to take its place.

"I'm going to kill Fred and George!" I yelled in exasperation.

"Ah, sibling love," a new voice entered the room. I wheeled around to see Hermione smiling at me. She stood in the doorframe for a second before running over to give me a hug, revealing Harry standing behind her, now in the doorframe.

"Don't let them get to you," she whispered. She pulled away, still grabbing my arms and said louder, "You look so beautiful Ginny! That color really suits you."

"Thanks," I looked around feeling a bit embarrassed, and caught Harry staring at me too for a split second. I finally settled on just looking down, since I was feeling the familiar rush of warmth rising in my cheeks.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron butted in, looking offended that Hermione hadn't greeted him.

"I'm sure you're very beautiful too, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron's face reddened and Harry and I laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way…" Ron mumbled. Hermione joined us laughing, when someone else entered the room.

"Aww, look at this," Fred smiled.

"Ickle Ronnie and Ginevra are starting to match their hair!" George laughed from right behind him.

"You-" I started, remembering the picture and thinking of them teasing me about Harry, yet again. My face reddened even more with embarrassment and anger. Before I really knew what I was doing, a terrified-looking Harry jumped out of my way just in time to avoid being trampled.

"Time to go!" Fred addressed the others.

"Right behind you, Fred!" George turned and followed behind.

Fred and George ran for it, snickering all the while. They escaped through the back door leading to the yard, and I slammed the door for good measure. I let out a huff and turned back to the kitchen. Three surprised, frozen faces stared back at me.

"That was bloody brilliant, Ginny!" Ron mused. "A bit frightening… but I've never seen those two run so fast."

I gave a little laugh, picturing the scene from another perspective. Both Harry's and Hermione's faces looked a little more relieved, since they were out of what my brothers call the "wrath of Ginny."

"I'm just fed up with them pranking me all the time. They need a taste of their own medicine! Just how to do it…" I thought aloud.

"Merlin, Gin," Harry shook his head. "I would hate to see them prank you next year… you'll be able to use your wand then!"

"Let that be a lesson to all of you," I jokingly pointed a finger at them all. There was a chorus of laughter in response.

Then, my mom sauntered into the kitchen.

"Well are you all going to eat or not? I made this food for a reason!" she smiled warmly.

Ron and I immediately snapped our heads toward each other, a knowing look in both of our eyes. I made a dash for the muffins, but Ron had a head start since he was standing right next to the plate. He saw me charge toward him, and he grabbed the plate and tried to run, but before he could, I pinned him to the kitchen floor.

"Harry, take them!" Ron shouted the best he could with my knee jabbing into his lungs.

Harry lunged and grabbed the plate. Still pinning Ron to the ground I reached out and seized his ankle, tripping him and flipping myself onto his back, causing him to face plant onto the ground next to Ron.

"Didn't I warn you not to mess with me?" I smirked at him. He turned his head to look at me, and returned my smirk with a mischievous smile. _This can't be good._ I may have been pinning Harry to the floor, but Ron was free to stand up before I noticed. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Hey," I shifted slightly, starting to feel nervous. "That's not fair! You know I'm underage!"

Ron pulled his wand out too, and I hastily stood up and started to back away… which was a mistake on my part because now Harry was getting up too.

"C'mon guys," I pleaded. "You can't attack a defenseless girl!"

I tried to put oh my best innocent smile despite my trying to desperately find a way around this situation.

Harry started to lower his wand, but Ron shot him a look as if asking 'Are you really going to buy that?' And Harry looked back at me.

"Hmm," Ron said, advancing towards me. "What should we do to her?"

"I dunno," Harry followed smoothly alongside of Ron. "She DID pin us both to the floor… she's going to have to pay for that somehow."

"I-I'm not scared of you," I tried, but even I wasn't convinced of what I said. _Darn it. How does a girl get out of this situation?_

"Who are you fooling, Gin?" Ron smiled more maliciously. The two of them continued to step forward while I stepped back. "You have no escape!"

I shot a desperate look at Hermione, who just stood there watching and laughing.

"You're under our mercy now," Ron continued.

I hit the wall behind me.

"NEVER!" I let out my war cry and attempted to barrel through the boys in front of me. Ron was caught off guard, but Harry's seeker reflexes helped him move. He stuck out his arm just in time to catch me around the waist and stop me from getting away. A second later, Ron grabbed my shoulders.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Harry grunted, still holding me back.

I succeeded in knocking Ron's wand from his hand, and sent it rolling across the kitchen to Hermione's feet.

"Hermione! Help me!" I yelled. She only laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'm not getting involved. You're on your own there," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Toss me my wand?" Ron asked her hopefully.

"No, Ron, I just said I'm not getting involved!" She scolded him.

"But Hermione," Ron whined. Hermione only put her foot down on his wand to prove her point.

Without thinking it through, Ron released my shoulders to try his best to get his wand back from under Hermione's foot.

I smiled knowing that I'd only have to get past Harry now. Harry saw my smile and he yelled for Ron, but before either of them could do anything, I spun out of Harry's grasp and sprinted toward the door.

"Oh no you don't-" Ron lunged at me, but I leapt out of his way just in time and successfully made it out the back door. I let the door swing shut behind me and ran to the opposite side of the yard before I collapsed on the grass, panting.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, and started laughing. I rolled onto my side to catch my breath and saw a small buttercup petal resting about a foot from my face. I suddenly remembered Bill's letter as the petal started to move. I watched it tumble gracefully through the long grass.

I wondered if this was the same kind of petal that led Bill into the alternate universe in his letter. I sat up curiously to keep an eye on it. After it travelled a few more feet, I stood all the way up and chased after it.

The wind picked it up and soon I was sprinting to keep up with it. After running down the small hill and around the lake in our backyard, I found it resting peacefully on the grass right outside the entrance to the woods.

I glanced up from the petal and could've sworn I saw movement in between the trees. I hesitated for a second and turned my gaze back to the house. _They won't miss me for half an hour, will they?_ I was just too intrigued by the whole idea of an alternate universe, according to Bill.

I stepped through the first row of trees and indeed saw someone half hidden by the shrubs.

"Hello?" I called out.

The person froze, still staring in my direction.

"Are you all right?" I took a few paces toward him. "Do you need help?"

The guy came out from behind the tree. I saw his face and gasped.

"Fred, come on! Quit messing around with me! I thought it was someone else," I scolded, disappointedly.

His face became slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry George," I inwardly smacked myself for mixing them up. "It's an honest mistake when you're half hidden in trees, anyway."

He glanced around his as if not knowing who I was addressing.

"Oh, _honestly_," I rolled my eyes at his behavior and started walking towards him.

He suddenly looked surprised at my appearance and shouted, "Over here! She's here, I've found her!"

I heard the rapid footsteps of multiple other people, and I became the startled one. I saw men with shields bearing the moon covered with eerie looking clouds, and helmets covering most of their faces, carrying swords and dashing right towards me. My heart rate went through the roof, and I whirled around, taking off as fast as I could. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: Okay, so I don't know if they have whipped cream or chocolate muffins in the wizarding world... they probably do, but I just made it more of a muggle thing in this chapter. ;)**

**Please remember to review and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to take them. And the next chapter will be more interesting, because there will be more of the alternate universe that Ginny finds herself in. So hang tight!**

**~Megan**


	2. The Lost Princess

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :) This next one may be a little confusing because of the alternate universe and alternate characters and so on… but I hope you like it! Please review to let me know what you think.**

**The vulture:**** Thanks girl! ;D I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Keep giving me ideas and such!**

**TheOneWhoReviews****: Thanks a million! I'm glad you like it :D I hope the rest of the story is enjoyable!**

**Marinka****: Yes, I tried to make it around that time era. :) I really like the fantasy feel, so I wanted to incorporate that in!**

**INeedaCupcake11****: Thanks! I really like the interpretations of sibling connections with those two, so I had to put it in! ;)**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

I heard the rapid footsteps of multiple other people, and I became the startled one. I saw men with shields bearing the moon covered with eerie looking clouds, and helmets covering most of their faces, carrying swords and dashing right towards me. My heart rate went through the roof, and I whirled around, taking off as fast as I could. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Lost Princess

Just before I made it to the edge of the forest, one of the soldiers grabbed my forearm, stopping me from reaching the garden- the place I knew.

"Mum! Fred! George- anybody!" I screamed out.

"Calm down princess!" the forceful, but friendly voice laughed behind me. "The less you struggle, the sooner you will be back home."

"Home?" I breathed, still not stopping trying to free myself. "It seems to me that you're stopping me from returning home!"

"If you will excuse me," he said. "You have changed since you have been gone."

"What. Are. You. On about?" I tried wrenching my arm from his iron-tight grasp on each word.

He sheathed his sword so he could grab my other arm to reinforce my imprisonment.

"Your father is worried out of his mind about you! It is our duty to make sure you are returned home safely."

He turned to the other soldiers. "Tell him we have found his daughter." They dispersed back into the forest at his words.

"You've got the wrong girl!" I begged to get out of this place. I wanted to run back inside the Burrow more than anything right now. If I ever get out of this, I'll hex Bill into oblivion!

The soldier craned his neck to look directly at my face.

"I don't think so," he said simply. "Unless you have some clone you have hidden from your father for this long…"

I was becoming more confused by the second.

"Either way, it is my duty to take you back," he started tugging on my arms.

"I'm not moving," I declared, stubbornly.

"Princess, I will drag you the whole way if I have to." He cocked his head in an extremely familiar way. While I thought about it, he released my right arm to take off his helmet, revealing the raven-black hair I knew so well. _Merlin, I can't believe I didn't make the connection until now._

"Harry?" I gasped.

"Me? How about yourself?" he flicked the end of my long red mane teasingly across my face.

"What?" I shook my hair back. "No, not _hairy…_ I meant your name. Harry, what is this?"

"Are you sure you are feeling all right, Princess?" he looked concerned.

"Stop calling me that! It's weird…" I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to call you 'your majesty'?" He sarcastically bowed to help his point.

"Wait… you meant like _royalty_ princess?" I felt my mouth widen in shock.

"Of course," he replied. "Really, are you feeling all right? Did one of the forest creatures bite you? You are not acting yourself at all…"

"I have no clue what's going on, but it's weird. All I know is that I stepped through the trees-"

"You stepped through the trees?" his expression darkened. "You mean- you were on 'the other side'?"

"What's the-"

"Oh, this is not good. This is _really_ not good."

He started pacing, one hand craning my arm with him. He quickly turned to me and said, "We need to take you to your father."

Before I could protest any more, he tugged my arm and my feet unwillingly moved to stop me from falling flat on my face. We were on our way to my alleged 'father's house', and I am supposedly royalty in this world… This is by far the strangest day of my life.

We were walking for at least 10 minutes before I broke the silence.

"So, I don't get it… What's so bad about the 'other side'?" I said.

"It is very dangerous," he replied, still looking forward.

"Why is that?"

"Allow me to explain," he stopped walking and turned to face me. "There was a knight who was the general of Nightfall's Army."

"Nightfall's Army?" the name immediately reminded me of Dumbledore's Army in the real world. "What's Nightfall's Army?"

"The army of Nightfall Castle and King Aidan himself," he explained.

"So is Nightfall Castle _my_ castle?" I asked.

"Well it is technically your father's castle. But you do have a whole tower that is completely yours. Only you, or people you chose are granted access."

_Hmm… not bad!_

"And my father is King Aidan?"

"The one and only!"

"Am I his only child?"

"No, you have a brother a year older than you- Prince Rylan."

"Well does _he _get a tower all for himself?" I smirked.

"No," He laughed. "No, your father seemed to think that Prince Rylan's getting the throne when the time comes was enough. The tower was sort of his way of making things up to you."

"Oh," I thought about the kind of life I lived in this world. So different from my normal second-hand-everything lifestyle back at the Burrow.

"If you will permit me to continue with the soldier's story," Harry's look-alike looked at me for approval. "He was loved by pretty much everyone. But then one day, he just disappeared... kind of like you. No one knew where he went, but it was weird. He showed up and then left a couple of times until one time he was gone for good. The whole kingdom felt miserable for days, knowing their head soldier was just _gone._ The last person who saw him said that he was in the forest, and adventured to the 'other side'. That is why everyone stays away from it."

"Wow…" I said. _It couldn't be, could it? I mean, the last time Bill was here was years ago… Is it possible he was the 'lost' soldier though?_

"Pardon me for wondering… do you even know your name?" the knight interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course, it's Ginny-"

"No, no. That is what your father _wanted_ to name you," he explained. "But your mother was determined to name you Regina. Right before she died, your father promised that that is what your name would be- in memory of her."

I felt a pang in my chest. _My mother died?_ I tried to picture my real mom dying… I guess that's how 'Regina' felt in this life.

"My mum… died?" I couldn't grasp it.

"During childbirth. She was gravely ill already. She was determined to hold off death at least until you were born though. And she did," he closed his eyes for a second. "My parents tell me she was a lovely, generous woman. You should be honored that she was your mother."

"Did you ever meet her?" I asked.

"No," he laughed. "I am only a year older than you, Princess."

My mouth widened. "What? Then why-"

"Am I head soldier?"

"Head soldier?! I was just going to ask why you were _in_ the army, but _head soldier_?"

"Well ever since my brother joined, I wanted to be a soldier. He was a year older than me and my only sibling, so obviously I looked up to him. I trained alongside of him every day, even though I was not old enough to be a part of Nightfall's Army. I finally was able to join and got put on the highest rank, the one my brother was on. I owed it all to him, since he trained me so well. But that year, he died defending the town against 'Loviatar'."

"What are Loviatar?" I interrupted.

"Big, half-dragon, half-primate creatures. They come in all variations- some have large teeth, others have spiked backs. Either way, you would not want to run into one. Once they get the slightest bit aggravated, they go off on killing rampages."

"Woah," I shuddered. _There are some in this forest?_

"If you will allow me to continue," I nodded to let him finish. "After my brother's death I became devastated. After about a year of moping, I thought- enough! He would never be proud seeing me like this. Then I started fighting again in memory of him. Naturally, my skills became even more developed and aggressive, and I quickly made my way to the top."

"Wow," was all I could say. "I'm so sorry. Your brother seems like he was a very noble guy."

"He was," He turned and a small smile spread across his face. "You know, he really liked you."

"Oh?" I was surprised, but smiled.

"Yeah, he said it was something about your natural beauty… Of course, I don't know what he is talking about," he teased.

"Hey!" I punched his arm.

"Ow!" he put a hand up defensively, the way Harry always does. It was crazy how much he resembled him.

"So, you never even told me your name," I turned to him, curious.

"Haydn," he replied. "But that is General Haydn to you!"

He laughed and I feigned a shocked look.

"Is that any way to talk to a princess?"

"Woah, what happened to you saying 'Don't call me that! It's weird!'?" he put on a high voice for that last bit.

"Okay, okay," I put up my arms. "Truce?"

"Sure," he smiled. "For now."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we are here. Nightfall's Castle," Haydn said.

I was astonished. Right in front of me was a castle the size of Hogwarts, but it was more lively on the outside than that. There was a bridge leading to an extremely large courtyard with a fountain and the most beautiful shrubbery **(A/N: credit for that word goes to my friend Mallory!)** I've ever seen. There were numerous gardens and miniature sparkling lakes.

Haydn led me through one of the garden paths and up to a door. He knocked and a flustered woman immediately pulled open the door.

"Where HAVE you been?" she scolded me, putting her hands on her hips, in such a way that my mother is known for.

"Mom?" I asked before I could stop myself. I instantly knew she wasn't my mom in this world though… Haydn told me she was dead.

"She was wandering around in the Chernobog Forest, but she is all right," He explained to her.

"You gave your father such a fright," the woman huffed. "Speaking of your father, you should go along and see him. Come with-"

"If it is all right, Malia, I will take her to him," Haydn interrupted. "I need to talk to the King anyway."

"Oh, if you must," Malia grumbled and turned back to me. "Make sure you are not late for the dinner party tonight. Your father has some very important guests coming to discuss the issues of the Loviatar. Your gown is on your bed. And do get cleaned up before you come down. You have remnants of the Chernobog all over you." She picked a leaf off of my sleeve.

I hastily nodded, trying to get her off my back so I could ask Haydn a few questions in private.

We walked down one hallway and into another when I asked, "Who is she?"

"Your first-hand maid," he replied.

"I have a maid?" I asked disbelievingly.

"She has been a family friend ever since your brother was born. She had a young niece who loved to play with him when they were little. Your mother wanted to have her around more for another woman to talk to, so she hired her as your maid when she was about to have you."

"I see," I added that to the list of important things to remember. Haydn pushed open a large door on the right to reveal a huge room full of elegant tapestries, paintings, and columns. It looked like it came out of a fairy tale… which I guess it kind of did, since this was a sort of fairy tale world.

"This," Haydn said. "Is the throne room."

He barely finished his sentence before my father hurtled himself toward me. I caught a glimpse of the red hair and face belonging to my real-life father before he engulfed me in a hug.

"Regina!" he sounded close to tears. "Oh, my darling Gina. Where have you been?"

He suddenly grabbed my arms and held me firmly so he could look at me.

"Gina, I do not ever want you to run off unannounced again, do you understand me?"

His face held that certain 'look' I knew too well. It was that look he gave me when I did something related to Fred and George's antics. This is when he would always tell me I should be ashamed of myself…

"You should be ashamed of your actions."

_Yup. I called it!_

"Running into the Chernobog- you had no idea how worried I was!" He hugged me again, and I hugged him back to show my repentance. "My only daughter… in the forest… so many things could have happened!"

"I'm sorry, Dad," I replied into his shoulder. "Really, I am."

I couldn't stand seeing my dad like this- real or fantasy. It's heartbreaking to see him so scared.

"Are you all right?" he looked at my face again.

"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled to help prove my point.

He returned my smile the way I'm so used to.

"Accepted," he took a breath to recompose himself. "Now you should run up to your room and get ready for the party."

He kissed the top of my head and sent one more smile my way.

"Your majesty, I need to talk to you about something," Haydn said.

I shot Haydn a look, pleading him not to worry my dad any further. He looked at me apologetically, but when I persisted, he unsurely nodded his head.

"Good afternoon, General Haydn. Yes, certainly, just a moment please," King Aidan turned back to me. "Now go find Malia and get ready. I am expecting our guests very soon!"

I smiled Haydn my thanks, and turned to the door. As soon as I stepped out into the hallway, I saw a girl who looked exactly like Hermione. She was studying a grand painting taking up the height of the entire wall. She slightly jumped when I started walking toward her.

"Oh, excuse me Princess!" she looked faintly embarrassed. "I was just looking at this painting. I know I say it a lot, but your mother was extremely elegant. Truly beautiful, inside and out!"

_My Mother?_

I walked over to stand right next to the girl and mirrored her actions, looking up at the large work of art.

The portrait showed a woman dressed in an extravagant dress, standing beside her throne. She had gorgeous red hair and lively green eyes. I couldn't believe it- it was Lily Potter. Right underneath the painting was a gold plaque. It read, 'Queen Lila Evelyn Riley – Rest in Paradise'.

It was hard for me to think that Harry's mom was really my mom in this world… and heartbreaking to know that she was dead in this world too.

"You must really miss her," the girl sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed, thinking of how I would feel without my real mother. "Yeah, I do."

"It must be even worse knowing you have never been given the chance to just talk to her."

I could see her eyes were sparkling with tears and knew it was much deeper than what she was giving off.

"Where is your mum?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"She is a nurse for Nightfall's Army, remember?" she looked at me. "And my father is a soldier."

"Oh, right," I covered up. 'Ginny' knew nothing about these people, but I kept forgetting that 'Regina' should know everything about them.

"Well, it is certainly wonderful to have you back, Gina," she wiped her tear away and smiled. "I had no one to talk to except your brother."

I giggled. If this brother was 'Ron' we were talking about, 'Hermione' would have liked that.

The best part was when the girl blushed.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "You like my brother!"

"I do not…" she said in a high pitched voice.

"You're caught red-handed!" I smiled knowingly. "Or red-faced."

"Okay, okay, maybe I do. But please keep it calm! That last thing I need is the whole castle talking about how 'Holly likes Prince Rylan!'"

I made a mental note of her name. It's difficult trying to remember all of this.

"Besides…" Holly said. "It's not like I have much of a chance anyway. I mean, why should he have the niece of a castle maid when he can have a royal princess for his own?"

"Don't say that! There's always hope."

"But you and I both know how hard your dad is trying to set you and your brother up with royalty."

"He is?" I was confused yet again.

"Yes, he is… oh no, you were not aware? I probably should not have said anything then," she said, looking guilty.

"At least I have a head's-up," I said. "But really, setting us up against our will?"

She nodded. "But he means well."

_Yeah, I'm sure he does, but this stay is going to be more interesting than I expected…_

Just then I heard my name being called.

"Regina? Regina!"

Malia bursted into the corridor.

"There you are, Gina," she smiled warmly, looking much calmer than she had earlier. "You had better come with me and get ready. We only have an hour before our guests will arrive!"

I smiled back and she turned to Holly.

"And Holly dear, your dress is on your bed. Why don't you get changed and then meet us in Gina's room?"

Holly nodded and turned down the hall.

"Come along Gina," Malia took the lead to my relief since I had absolutely no clue where my room was. We turned down the corner to face an elegant staircase. It reminded me so much of the Hogwarts stairs. There were beautiful pictures of knights sword-fighting or children playing in the marketplace. Except these pictures didn't move. They held their pose, just like the muggle ones. We drifted through the next hallway with me taking in all my surroundings.

"Oh!" Malia shrieked. "Pardon me, Rylan."

"Not at all!" Ron's look-alike smiled politely. He caught a glimpse of me and his eyes widened.

"Gina!" he gave me a big hug, which was very unlike Ron… well, apart from this morning. "Where ever were you? We all thought some Loviatar got a hold of you."

"Rylan!" Malia scolded. "You should not think such things! We all knew she would come back."

"Father was worried out of his mind," he said, turning back to me. "I have never seen him so worried."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I smiled.

"You better not do it again though. Holly went insane too."

"Really?" I felt the need to hug the girl after hearing this.

"Well we are very pleased you are home. Rylan, Donovan put your clothes out for you. I advise you to get ready for the dinner party very soon," Malia shooed him off. He gave me a slight wave again before Malia pushed me around another corner.

* * *

**Sorry, no cliffy this time, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! **

**Remember to review and give me your input on anything you liked or didn't like, or any suggestions are always welcome! :)**

**~Megan**


	3. Revelations

**So… first off, I want to thank everyone for reviewing! But I want to give a special thanks to ****Marinka**** and ****TheOneNamedPandaPuff**** for the suggestions, and helping me make my story better! :) I want to dedicate this chapter to the both of you! Thanks a million :D**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

"Well we are very pleased you are home. Rylan, Donovan put your clothes out for you. I advise you to get ready for the dinner party very soon," Malia shooed him off. He gave me a slight wave again before Malia pushed me around another corner.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Revelations

We finally reached a pair of majestic blue doors with various types of flowers carved into them, and Malia pulled the handle.

I stepped inside to see the room I've always wanted. Very spacey, but not too big. Stylish furniture along with wall and floor décor that definitely fit my taste. To top it all off, there were stuffed animals waiting on my bed.

No matter what anyone else says, you can never grow out of stuffed animals.

I ran and jumped onto my bed, bouncing into the pile of plush creatures, laughing the whole time. Malia tried giving me a disapproving look, but couldn't keep a straight face. She laughed and rolled her eyes at my childish action, and proceeded to open the blinds keeping the sun out.

As I lay on my bed, the sunlight filled up the room and made it come to life. I really needed to take a moment to appreciate my dream place. I've wanted this kind of room for years. I had it all planned out when I was little for if I ever convinced my parents to help me remake my room. I would do it myself, but I'm not sure how to use that kind of magic. And besides, I'm not of age yet.

"Oh, _do_ be careful not to wrinkle your gown!" Malia pointed at the foot of my bed.

I noticed the dress for the first time. It was a beautiful royal purple strapless gown with a silver and purple flower sash flowing closely around it. There were dazzling silver sparkly heels that went with it.

"Wow, this is for me?" I gasped in awe.

"Certainly! You are the princess, are you not?" Malia laughed. "I knew I must pick out the best!"

"You shouldn't have," I got up from the bed to give her a hug. "It's beautiful! Thank you."

"Anything for you, Regina," Malia returned the hug. "Now why don't you go get changed so we can do your hair?"

I hastily grabbed the dress and ran into my walk-in closet. One wall was taken up by a gigantic mirror, while the other three were filled with racks of clothes and shoes. I excitedly put on the dress and admired it in the mirror. I slipped on the shoes, and I noticed it brought out the silver accent of the dress quite nicely. When I was finished, I took one last look and walked out into the main part of my room again.

Holly was sitting on the edge of my bed, but when I came back she got up and smiled.

"Gina! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you," I twirled around. "And you do too!"

It was the truth. The girl I saw earlier was dressed in a simple shirt and skirt, but now she was all dressed up. She wore a sky blue gown with spaghetti straps and white gems scattered along the skirt. It really suited her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Girls, come over here so I can do your hair!" Malia shouted from what I assumed was the bathroom area.

After Malia styling both of our hair (Holly's hair was half up with elegant curls flowing over her shoulders, while mine was pinned to the side and straightened with a single silver flower in it), we were ready to go downstairs to the party.

I suddenly felt a rush of nervousness. How was a princess supposed to act at a party? I don't know the drill… I've never been in this situation before. Holly must've seen worry in my face, because she put a comforting arm on my shoulder. I remembered what she told me earlier. _"But you and I both know how hard your dad's trying to set you and your brother up with royalty."_ Is it possible these people will be at the party tonight?

So many thoughts swam through my head, and I snapped back to hear the growing sound of voices from the grand ballroom. Holly and I followed Malia until we came to the door and she turned to face us.

"Now remember to be on your best behavior. You do not want to make the King, or yourselves, look bad," Malia said.

Holly and I both nodded.

"And please remember to_ not wander off,_" Malia aimed that comment towards me. I embarrassedly smiled up at her, assuring her that it won't happen.

"Have a magnificent time, both of you," Malia smiled and enveloped us in hugs.

"Wait, are you not coming?" Holly asked.

"I will be down for the meeting shortly, but as of the present I have other things to tend to," she said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Absolutely! Now go and join the party!" Malia nudged us on our shoulders, and we made our way through the doors.

The sound was deafening. It reminded me of the Gryffindor common room after we won a quidditch game. There were lots of adults sitting around laughing heartily at my father's stories, with bottles of who-knows-what in their hands. Then there were ladies dressed in elegant gowns talking among themselves in more of a delicate manner. Then there were teens and a few children on the dance floor, chatting and dancing with one another. Just like everyone else in this 'alternate world', everyone represented someone from the world I knew. There were Order members and some of my acquaintances from school… It was really strange to see them all as different people here.

While I was scanning the crowd, I spotted my brother looking annoyed while a little girl who looked about 10 clung to his leg with a look of admiration. I couldn't help but laugh, and point him out to Holly.

"Oh my," she laughed. "Looks like little Adalyn is at it again. She cannot get enough of him!"

Just then, Rylan saw us and gave us a pleading look.

"Should we help him?" I turned to Holly.

"The only person she listens to is you," Holly said. "Go work your magic."

Holly walked into the crowd to join the fun, and I started toward my brother and the little girl.

"Princess Gina!" the little girl's eyes twinkled as she addressed me.

"Hey there," I crouched down to talk to her face-to-face. I couldn't place this little girl, even though I've been able to place practically everyone else… But she had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. The look on her face reminded me a lot of Colin Creevey. I briefly wondered if he had a little sister in the real world.

"I am ever so delighted they found you," she said, still clinging on to Rylan's leg. "My brothers said that Nightfall's Army was starting to think the search was a lost cause."

I immediately felt guilty, but changed the subject asking the little girl about her brothers.

"Are your brothers in the army?"

"Indeed! They are very brave," she smiled proudly. "Cade is in the highest rank, and Dominic just joined."

_Hmm… Cade and Dominic? Must be Colin and Dennis. She definitely looks like a Creevey._

"Well, do you want to go get some butterbeer?" I offered.

"Pardon me?" both her and Rylan looked at me confusedly.

"Or some…" I wondered what they drank here.

"Hot vanilla?" Rylan suggested.

"Ooh, I love that!" Adalyn jumped up, freeing Rylan.

She skipped toward the counter, and Rylan whispered, "_Thank you!"_

I laughed and shook my head as if it was nothing.

"Although I do have a question…" he said. "What on earth is butterbeer?"

I laughed. "Oh, just a drink I've heard of."

"Really," he gave me a suspicious look.

I didn't need more people thinking I was crazy (since Haydn already sort of knew my situation…), so I quickly looked for a way to get out of that stare Ron normally gives me when he doesn't believe me.

To my luck, a new song came over the speakers just in time.

"Hey! I love this song!" I started moving around, trying to dance my way out of the crowd. When I got far enough away from Rylan, I stopped and started walking toward the counter to get myself a drink. Before I even made it two steps, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Neville's familiar face. He bowed to greet me.

"Nate Lucas. Would you care to accompany me in a dance, Princess?" he held out a hand.

I giggled to myself remembering the Yule Ball my third year, where I went with Neville and he stepped all over my feet. Even though Neville is one of my best friends, I inwardly hoped he was a better dancer here than in the real world.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I smiled and took his hand. He let out a breath and we started dancing. He definitely was a better dancer here. I was having a lot of fun. Finally I broke the silence between us.

"So, Nate. Tell me about yourself," I smiled.

"Well, Princess-" he started.

"Please, just call me Gina," I interrupted.

He smiled. "If you insist… Gina. Well I am a knight in Nightfall's Army and the only son of Fabian and Abigail Lucas."

"So I take it there are a lot of knights in Nightfall's Army?" I said.

"Absolutely," he laughed. "There are a great number of them."

"I have to give you guys credit, fighting the Loviatar, training constantly, defending the castle and the kingdom..."

He blushed. "Truly, it is not a hassle. It is what we signed up for! We know all we are getting into."

"But you at least deserve a thank you," I smiled at him.

He raised his head to look at me. "That is what I like about you, Gina. You never expect things… You are grateful for what you have. I am very pleased I am in your kingdom and not Princess Lacey's."

"What's the matter with Princess Lacey?" I wondered.

"Excuse me for my opinion, but the question should be what _isn't_ the matter with her! She is extremely arrogant and thinks the world revolves around her. Especially because she fantasizes about your brother chasing after her," he scoffed.

_So that must be the girl my dad's setting Rylan up with…_

"I cannot see how there can ever be enough room for her and her brother's gigantic heads in that castle," he shook his head.

I'm pretty sure I looked just as confused as I felt because he continued.

"Can you not see it, Gina?" he said. "Prince Darien is just as unbearable! He does not care for anyone but himself, and he is undeserving of your time. You deserve better than that."

The last part was barely audible, but I got the point. The song ended and I thanked Nate for the dance. I hoped I would see him again because he really was just like Neville, who was one of my best friends back at Hogwarts.

I headed out of the crowd and made my way to the drink station. I sat on one of the stools and contemplated what Nate just told me.

_So the people who my dad is setting Rylan and I up with are complete jerks… and apparently my dad can't see that. _I knew my dad was somewhat oblivious to certain things, but how could he really not see that Rylan's and my personalities have absolutely nothing in common with Darien's and Lacey's?

I tried straightening out my thoughts about everything I learned since I came into this land… and it was completely overwhelming my brain. I suddenly remembered that I had no idea what was happening back at home. Was time 'frozen' while I was in this world? Or are they all worrying about me? I couldn't help but wonder what the people who were in a way 'here with me' were doing in the real world…

"What are you pondering about?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I slightly smiled, but still looked down at the counter.

"Hey," I replied weakly.

"What ever is the matter?" Haydn said more softly as he took the seat next to me.

"It's nothing, I'm just-"

I didn't know what to tell him. What was I supposed to say? _Oh, I'm just thinking about how your world is all fantasy, and wondering how to get back to the real world on 'the other side'._ He'd completely freak out.

"It's nothing," I finally settled on.

"Well if it is not anything, then you will not be requiring me-" he started to get up.

I grabbed his wrist.

"Well maybe there is something you can do," I said.

"Tell me what it is. I will do anything."

That last bit sent a fluttering feeling through my stomach.

"Um…" I looked around at all the people in the ballroom. "Can we walk outside for a minute?"

"As you wish," he nodded and took my hand to lead me out of the room.

"Gina! Darling, where ever are you going?" my father stood up from his seat.

"Oh, I'm just going to get some fresh air!" I gave him a smile.

He gave me a concerned look.

Haydn stepped up and said, "Don't you worry your majesty, I will see to it she does not disappear again."

My father gave him an assured smile and Haydn and I walked out of the grand doors, through the corridors, and out to the courtyard.

As we walked, we heard the discussions of some of the other guards stationed outside.

"…keep hearing them…"

"…sounding nastily hungry…"

"…yes, hungry for human flesh…"

"…sounds like they are getting closer to the castle…"

A distant screech of either blood thirst or pain sounded from the distant. A few soldiers shuddered.

"I would hate to encounter one of them."

I looked up at Haydn.

"Are you sure it's safe out here?"

"Almost certainly," Haydn nodded, but a little hesitantly. "At least for now."

I unsurely followed as Haydn walked over to the hedges. We strode in and out of the many bushes and trees until we reached a doorway, where I'm sure one of those big, fancy gates would be lowered after the guests left from the party.

"So, what is it that you need to tell me?" Haydn broke the silence.

"Well…" I sighed. "Okay, you're going to think I'm completely mental…"

"Perhaps," he laughed, but stopped when he saw my semi hurt look. "Oh, come on. You can tell me."

"Please hear me out before you go insane from everything I'm about to tell you."

"Does Princess Gina have deep, sinister secret?" he teased.

"Really," I turned to face him. "This is serious."

"Accepted," he held up his hands in mock surrender. "What ever is it?"

"So… you know how you found me near the entrance of the forest earlier?"

"Yes, Princess…"

"…and I'd supposedly been gone for a long time…"

"Indeed, you were."

"And didn't you find it weird that I had absolutely no idea who I was or where I was?"

"I did have my suspicions, although-"

"It wasn't some bizarre misunderstanding."

He didn't comment at my seriousness of the topic.

"I don't belong to this 'world'," I told him.

We both stopped walking, and just stood in the forest a few yards away from the castle.

"This morning, I was in my house with my crazy brothers, dad, _and_ mom. My older brother sent me a letter telling me about this 'alternate universe'. I had no idea it was this close until I followed a buttercup petal following me here. I thought it was all a joke at first, but that's when you found me, and I realized it was real."

He looked at me with a hardened look on his face. He contemplated what I said for a minute, and then started pacing.

"So you are attempting to inform me that you are not actually Gina."

"Sort of… yeah."

"Then who might you be?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Forgive me… but that is impossible. You are definitely the Gina we are all familiar with."

"You don't understand… I must have some alter ego or something. The weirdest thing is that all of you in this world are doubles of people I know in my world."

"I am not following…"

I struggled, trying to find the right explanation.

"It's just so confusing! But I don't belong-"

A deafening half-screech, half-roar echoed in the trees behind us.

I immediately froze and Haydn drew his sword and swiftly pushed me behind him in the same motion. I grabbed onto his shoulders and hid my face in his back for protection, only keeping my eyes out to see if my fears were confirmed.

_Oh no, oh no… this cannot be happening!_

It was like a huge-scale nightmare. _If I die in this world… what would happen in the real one?_

* * *

**Awh yeah! Another cliffy ;D haha**

**Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts! I'd be very happy to hear from you :) Thanks guys!**

**-Megan**


	4. Constant Battles

**Hey guys! So… I hope this has been quick enough for you. I try to update once a week, but sometimes I get a minor case of writer's block, so it takes a little longer. Especially when I get new suggestions (which I love, so don't take that the wrong way!). But I really want to apply any suggestions you guys have in my writing, because it helps me get better as an author. :)**

**Special thanks to:**

**Once again – ****TheOneNamedPandaPuff**** for continuing to support me through every chapter. Thanks a million, it means the world to me!**

**And to ****wolfgirl13**** for the suggestion on going back to show what the others are doing while Ginny's in the 'alternate world'. Thanks for the idea! I'm trying to apply it to my story, so I'm sorry if this one's a little rough- I tried to squeeze it in after the chapter was already written.**

**As always, any other suggestions or comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you liked or any thoughts of what else I can add. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Constant Battles

The ground shook with each step the creature was making. I saw his shadow in the trees. I tensed up as the beast let out another scroar (**A/N: half-screech, half-roar**). Haydn glanced backwards at me to make sure I was okay. What he didn't see was the monster crashing through the last couple trees to where it had direct sight of us. He turned just in time to see its large claws whiz toward us. Haydn pulled me down just in time to escape being torn instantly. I was too shocked to get up, so I crouched on the forest floor with Haydn in front of me, slashing his sword at the Loviatar. The beast breathed a line of fire, but Haydn narrowly dodged it.

_What am I doing? I need to help!_

I desperately looked around to see what there was to fight the Loviatar with. The monster flapped its wings furiously at Haydn and lunged toward him.

"Haydn!" I shouted out. But the beast knocked him into a tree and Haydn lied in a heap below the branches. It slowed only for a second and hissed as it approached him again.

"Nooooo!" I screamed and grabbed the biggest branch I could find. My scream seemed to agitate the Loviatar more, and it turned on me instead.

I quickly held up the stick to try to protect myself. The Loviatar's beady eyes flashed at me, and I froze. I had to do all I could to hold the stick up and not show fear. With each threatening step it took, the more worried I became.

_How am I supposed to defeat this man-killing beast with a _stick_? I don't have any fancy weapons…_

_Wait! Haydn's sword!_

My head snapped in the direction of the unconscious Haydn. The Loviatar flapped its wings again.

_Slower… slower, Ginny…_

I inched toward Haydn's weapon at a painfully slow speed.

_Just another foot and I can reach the hilt..._

I scooted a slight bit more, but the Loviatar scroared again and reared, ready to lunge. I hastily grabbed the sword and pointed it directly at the monster's nose. It faltered for a second, but then reached its claw out again and struck the weapon, knocking it out of my hand and sending it soaring across the trees and out of sight.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the impact of the Loviatar's claw. I heard it screech and then felt the ground shake. I quickly opened my eyes and saw the beast lying on the floor, wriggling around as if in intense pain. Then I saw the wound in its neck. The Loviatar batted at the arrows stuck in him to try to get them out. I grabbed Haydn's hands and dragged him as gently and quickly as I could so we would be out of its reach. It breathed a rather weak line of fire, but caught my upper arm in its fury.

My hands immediately let go of Haydn's and snapped to the burn while I cried out. This was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. I dropped to a sitting position and the tears started flowing. My arm was in intense agony as a white-hot feeling seared through it.

I felt another hand place itself on top of mine resting on the burn spot. I jerked my head to the direction of the stranger and saw the familiar face of none other than Draco Malfoy. My discomfort of my injury turned into anger as I saw him. I smacked his hand away and stood up quickly.

"Ow!" he shouted as he fell back into the twigs and branches. "Fine way to treat the gentleman who just _saved your life!_"

"What are you doing here?" I yelled back.

He just looked at me aghast.

"All right, I know your arm is in pain, but that is no way to respond to me," he sounded more hurt than angry.

"Ugh," I turned away, my attention going to my arm again. "Just help me get Haydn back to the castle!"

"Very well, but I still think you should at least thank me," he grunted while hoisting Haydn on his shoulder.

"For what?" I snapped.

"For saving your life!" he repeated. "If I had not shot that arrow into that Loviatar's neck, you would have been gravely injured right now."

I knew he was right_. I wouldn't be alive if he didn't help me. I should thank him, but this is also Malfoy we're talking about! Okay… well, Malfoy's double._ But still. It's hard to thank someone you've had such a revulsion towards.

"Fine," I looked at the ground. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now come on, Gina, we must get you both inside."

I followed him, trying to keep my mind off of my arm. The pain was stabbing at me all the while. I clenched my teeth together to restrain myself from whimpering. We got closer to the castle and saw a group of soldiers rushing toward the forest.

"Prince Darien! Whatever is going on?"

_Wait… Prince Darien? MALFOY'S THE PRINCE MY DAD IS TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH? _I didn't think this could get _any_ worse.

"Please take Gina inside to King Aidan. And help me bring Haydn inside as well," Malfoy ordered.

A soldier grabbed my arm right on the burn. I snatched my arm away and cried out in pain. The soldier looked extremely worried and apologetic, but Prince Darien was the one who was most concerned.

Once two other soldiers took Haydn off his shoulder, he rushed to my side.

"Let me have a look at it, Gina," he said. I shook my head as more tears trickled down my face from the lingering sting of the burn.

"Please, Gina," he said soothingly. He put a hand on top of mine and gently detached it from my injury. His face became white instantly.

"Is it b-bad?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"You will be fine," he said, lifting me into his arms and carrying me inside as fast as he dared.

I couldn't help but feel touched and surprised at Darien's care for my wellness. It was definitely unlike the Malfoy I knew and despised.

Right as we passed through the doors to the main hallway of the castle, my father rushed toward Darien and I.

"No, Gina!" he gasped. I looked at him and saw the anxiety in his expression. I felt guilty causing him so much distress.

"She has been burned… Loviatar in the forest…" Darien tried explaining, but he was extremely out of breath from trying to get both Haydn and I to safety.

"Thank you, Darien," he said respectively, and took me in his arms instead. "I'll be back shortly. Tell the others to come inside immediately."

By the time we passed the ballroom, people started spilling out into the halls and staring as my dad rushed past with me in his arms.

"Where's Haydn?" I breathed.

"Malia is taking care of him down in the guest room," he said. "He was supposed to protect you!"

"He did! He really tried… he just-"

"Didn't?" my father said angrily.

"No Dad, it wasn't his fault," I tried explaining.

"What ever was he thinking? He must have heard all the Loviatar surrounding the castle… The both of you should have remained in the courtyard!"

"I'm sorry-"

"I will need to have a serious discussion with Haydn. If he intends to keep his 'Head Soldier' status-"

"No, Dad! It was my fault!" I interrupted. This shut him up.

"I was the one who asked him to go with me. _I_ walked out into the forest! I'm sorry, I just needed to get away for a little bit. Please don't punish him."

"Gina," he looked at me with an intense affection. "I have lost you once, I will not allow it to happen again."

With that, tears started making their way down his face. I felt horrible making this happen to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the protesting sears of pain in my arm.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered.

"I love you too, Gina."

He kissed my forehead and pushed open the doors to my room. He laid me down on my bed, and softly brushed the hair from my face.

"I will call for Malia to tend to that burn."

I smiled at him as he left the room. When he was out of sight, I leaned back on my pillows and cried. The pain was too much for me to handle… plus the confusion of Malfoy/Prince Darien. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to like him or not in this world.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, pain still shooting through my arm, and thoughts on both Haydn and Darien… I barely heard Malia enter the room, but felt her cool hands on my arm as she treated my burn. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was a soothing feeling spreading through my injury.

* * *

**Back at the Burrow…**

**Harry's POV**

Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting at the table in the kitchen, looking over our lists for school.

"Oh, look!" Hermione pointed. "Dress robes are on the list again. I wonder what kind of dance we're having this year."

Ron groaned. "If there's a dance, I'm not going."

This earned him a glare from Hermione. "Ron, it's only one night. You can handle that."

"But all the girls make such a big deal out of it! It makes me uncomfortable…"

"Well maybe if you asked the right person, you wouldn't have that problem!"

"Would you two shut up already!" I laughed. Both of their heads snapped to me, as if just realizing I was there. There was a trace of a blush in both of their faces.

_Those two need to get on with it before they end up yelling their feelings to each other out of pure frustration._

Yes, I knew my two best friends had feelings for one another. Who didn't? They're completely obvious about it. The only people who don't know are the two lovebirds themselves.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said. Ron gave her one last look when she wasn't looking, and I could tell he was thinking about what she said about asking the right person…

Suddenly Molly rushed around the corner.

"You three haven't seen Ginny, have you?" she asked.

_Last I saw her was this morning… _

"Last I knew, she was in the backyard," I said, remembering the events of this morning. It was an interesting day... I'd never really seen that side of Ginny before. I've heard about it from her brothers, but only seen bits and pieces when we're at Hogwarts- never this much though. She really had a way of getting back at her brothers.

I remembered how she also attacked me for helping Ron. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh. I really liked the more outgoing side of Ginny. She didn't show it much, but once you got to know her, you realized there's more to her than you thought.

"Ok, just let me know if you see her," Molly sighed as she made her way through the back door.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since she ran out the door earlier," Hermione said.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about," Ron shrugged. "Ginny disappears to her little hiding places a lot."

"I can't imagine why," Hermione rolled her eyes. "With all her brothers constantly on her back."

"Hey! We don't always torment her…"

"Really?" Hermione said. "Then why does she always tell me the opposite? She complains that it's horrible being the only girl in the family!"

"I mean…" Ron tried justifying his offense. "I guess we do pick on her more than each other."

Hermione just gave him a look of victory.

"Well, that's what happens when boys have nothing to do!" Ron put his hands up.

"So, you think she's just in some secret spot?" I finally butted in.

"Yeah, she's discovered loads of them," Ron said. "Every time we find one, she moves to another."

"Smart girl…" Hermione nodded in approval.

Molly rushed back into the kitchen.

"I can't find her anywhere! She's been gone too long…"

"We'll help look for her," Hermione offered. "I'm sure she'll turn up."

"I've looked everywhere I could think of! She's never disappeared for this long. I'm getting worried," Molly said, out of breath.

Ron and I exchanged a somewhat concerned glance.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we'll find her," I stood up.

"Oh, thank you all," Molly restlessly gave us a smile. "Tell me right away if you find her."

"We will," Ron replied. We all made our way to the backyard where we saw her last.

"Where are her secret places normally hidden?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know- they're secret!" Ron teased. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"We've only found two of them before. One was in that tree," he pointed toward the trees by the lake, "and another was on the wall near the side of the house where no one ever goes."

"I see," Hermione nodded. "So we'll just split up and look then?"

"Probably our best bet," I said.

"All right," Ron said. "I'll go back on the other side of the house. Hermione, why don't you look by the lake, and Harry, go toward the woods."

"Agreed," Hermione started toward the lake.

I walked toward the woods. Where would Ginny want to escape to? I could definitely relate… Trying to get away from Dudley and his gang, I had to find a few places of my own. Luckily his group couldn't commit to finding me, so they just left me alone and found some other kid to bully.

I looked around and found nothing besides angry garden gnomes picking on each other. Not wanting to get involved, I jogged in the other direction. I started moving into the mass of trees, hoping I could find something there. Before I got too far, I heard a distant roar.

I froze. _What on earth could be in that forest?_ I listened for another minute, but there were no more signs of life other than the rustling of leaves. I shook my head convincing myself that I probably imagined the sound.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called from the garden.

I turned around and jogged back into view of the Burrow. I saw Ron and Hermione standing next to Arthur.

"Did you find her?" I called, still making my way toward them.

"No," Arthur turned to me. "But the clock in the kitchen says she's 'traveling' somewhere… I have absolutely no idea if it's stuck or if she really is traveling, but I need people to help me look around."

"Yeah, sure," Ron said.

"You three can go anywhere you think she may have gone to, but _stick together. _Got it?" Arthur said. "We don't need anyone else disappearing."

"What do we do if we find her?" I asked.

"Bring her back to the Burrow immediately, and I'll call the others home."

"Understood," Hermione nodded. She and Ron both had very determined looks on their faces, and I thought about the seriousness of Ginny's disappearance if her parents were making us go to such desperate measures to find her.

_Please, Ginny. If you're out there, please come back._

* * *

**Back to the Alternate Universe…**

**Ginny's POV**

_I was walking through the forest, listening to the rustling of leaves. The soft crunch of dry plants sounded from the ground. Suddenly a breeze swept through the trees, and a faint whistling sound was heard._

"_Giiiinnyyyy," it whispered._

_I stopped and looked around. There was no one there._

"_Cooooome hoooome," the peaceful voice said._

_I felt myself nodding, although I didn't know what the voice meant. Come home to my real home? Or my fantasy home?_

"_Coooooome hoooooome!" it whispered louder as the wind grew and leaves were blowing in my face. It started picking up branches too, and I quickly covered my face before anything hit me._

I woke on my bed in my room at Nightfall Castle to someone slowly caressing my arm. I turned my head and saw Holly with tear marks down her cheeks.

"Gina!" she gasped. She engulfed me in a hug, and I hugged her back with my uninjured arm.

"How are you feeling?" she asked while wiping a single tear from her face.

"Better than earlier," I looked down at my arm which was now bandaged up. "How long was I out?"

"All of yesterday," she said. "You only woke long enough to shift positions, and then fall back asleep. We were all dreadfully worried about you."

"Where's Haydn?" I asked, remembering about him.

"He is presently in the guest room downstairs," Holly slightly smiled. "You know, he was just as concerned about you as well."

"Oh, come off it," I playfully shook my head. "Is he doing all right?"

"Yes, I believe so. He merely suffered from a concussion, and naturally blacking out beforehand."

"Thank goodness no one was seriously hurt."

"Although your father was infuriated!"

_Oh, no. I hope he didn't take it out on Haydn! I told him it wasn't his fault!_

"Really?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't hear what I was thinking.

"Yes, he was. The Loviatar attack on the night they were going to resolve the matter!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Yeah, they're a real issue."

"I am just relieved you are all right," Holly smiled at me.

"Of course I am! A little burn isn't going to kill me!"

Malia bursted through the door.

"Gina! You are almost recovered I assume?" she smiled.

"Yes, thank you Malia," I extended my arms for a hug, and she gladly gave in.

"Anything for you Gina," she said.

I thought about my dream and knew I needed to go home. I had no idea how much time would pass in the real world according to the time in this one. After Malia left, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and made my way up.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked in a worried manner.

"Taking a walk."

"Are you certain you will be fine?"

"Of course! I just need to check up on something."

Holly's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Come on, I've been resting for a long time already. I need to get out," I smiled.

"All right," she finally said, unsurely.

I found that Malia must've helped me out of my dress and into my pajamas, because I don't remember changing. I quickly went into my closet and got back into the clothes I wore on my birthday, and slipped on my gold ballet flats. When I came out of the closet, Holly was no longer there. I walked out of the castle, carefully avoiding everyone I could since I didn't want to have to answer any questions.

Once I got out to the Chernobog forest, I paused. This forest was still scary, although it was a little less so in the day time. I cautiously made my way through, stopping and hiding at every little noise. I finally just started carrying around a stick in case something happened, although I learned a stick isn't that helpful against Loviatar.

I made it to the edge of the forest without running into anything, and soon was in view of the Burrow. I immediately felt homesick at the sight of it, and ran to the back door. I swung the door open and hopped inside the house.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

_Oh, snap. Here we go._

My mother, looking as furious as ever stormed into the kitchen where I was standing.

"Don't you EVER scare us like that again! Where have you been? I want straight answers, missy. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

_Well I guess that answers my question about time passing…_

"Mum, relax-"

"RELAX? You've been missing since two days ago and you tell me to RELAX?!"

"Mum, it's okay…" I didn't know what to tell her.

"Do you know how much you made us worry? We thought you were ATTACKED- or WORSE!"

"I was just out back in the forest. There's nothing to worry about."

"For two days?! It's just like Bill all over again! And NEITHER of you tells us ANYTHING!"

With that, she stormed upstairs. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, and I was about to go after her when my dad came in.

"Ginny, you should be ashamed of yourself. You might not tell us what you were doing, but it was wrong of you. Seriously upsetting your mother, and frightening the living daylights out of us! Your brothers plus Harry and Hermione have spent all last night and today searching for you! " He gripped my shoulders, and I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes. I could tell he hadn't slept at all last night. "I have no choice but to punish you for this."

"But Dad!" I started, feeling my emotions start trying to break their way out. "I promise I didn't try to scare anyone!"

"Well, then do you care to tell me what your intentions were?" he asked harshly.

I stood there with my mouth open, trying to find the words to say.

"That's what I thought," he said. "Starting right now you are to stay in your room, only to come down for meals. Do you understand? I'll decide when enough's enough."

I stood there, shocked. My dad has never acted this way to me before. I must have _really_ struck a nerve.

"I need to send word out to the others that you're all right. But don't EVER try anything like that again!"

I stomped up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door for good measure. I didn't even make it over to my bed before I collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? It's not like I _tried _to make anyone worry about me… It's not my fault!

Deep inside, I knew it was wrong of me to stay in the alternate world for that long, though I didn't intend to… _I need to be more aware of that next time I go back._ I scratched that thought. _IF I go back._

I grabbed the pillow from off my bed and screamed into it. It felt better to let my anger out even though I didn't have the right to be angry at my parents… If anyone's at fault it's Bill for ever telling me about that stupid place!

I heard a tapping noise and saw a familiar owl hovering outside of it. I just sat there glaring at it for a minute, then realized it wouldn't go away until I took the letter, so I pulled open the window and granted it entry.

At first I didn't want to open it because I knew who it was from. Tasha is the owl Bill always uses, and I definitely didn't want to talk to him right now. I stubbornly sat on my bed with my arms crossed as I watched the excited owl fly through my room. I finally got annoyed at its cheerfulness, and took the letter. She perched herself on top of my dresser, and gave me a content hoot.

"Oh, shut up," I said crossly.

I wanted to drop the letter on the floor and kick it under my bed so I wouldn't have to look at it, but somehow I ended up opening it and started to read it instead.

_Buttercup,_

I groaned. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't be mad at him. It was only my nickname, but it made me melt and almost start crying again- this time out of remorse.

_Dad owled me and told me that you were missing. I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but you've got to be more careful!_ _I know it can be hard, and you can get caught up sometimes in that place, but believe me when I say it's not worth it! I've been in your place, and I know how frustrating it can be. Whatever you do, don't take it out on Mum and Dad, as much as you want to. They just want you to be safe._

_I hope you come home soon and get this message. And remember that if you need me, I'll always give you time to talk it over. Love you, Ginny._

_-Bill_

I sighed. Well there was nothing else I could do right then, so I scribbled a note on the back of his letter. '_Right now.'_ I tied the letter back on Tasha's leg, and sent her off. I just stood by the window for a while, looking out at the yard. Soon, I saw Fred and George apparate, talking animatedly to one another as they made their way to the house. They barely made it to the back door before Ron, Hermione, and Harry appeared with my dad. My dad was still looking flustered, and the others were either looking worried or (in Ron's case) angry.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to face them, so I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers up over my head. I heard the muffled sound of voices and footsteps growing nearer.

_Please don't come in. Please don't come in._

The door opened and I silently groaned.

"Ginny?" a voice called out.

It was Harry, I was sure of it. I hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if any of my brothers were with him.

"If you're here to yell at me, go away!" I shouted from under the covers.

"Come on, Gin. We just want to talk to you," he replied calmly.

_We?_ Well _someone's_ with him.

The light sound of feet on my wood floor told me that someone was coming towards me. I felt someone sit at the foot of my bed, and Hermione spoke.

"We just want you to know that if you want to tell us anything, we're all ears."

I slowly lowered the covers so I could see them. Both Harry and Hermione were looking back at me with such intent looks that I wanted to cover my face again. But I didn't.

"I didn't mean to be gone for that long!" I finally said, tears threatening to escape once again.

They had no idea what I was talking about, because I refused to tell anyone, but they stayed quiet and gave me some time to recompose myself. I wiped a single tear and sat up properly in my bed.

"I wish I could tell you," I looked at my lap.

"Why can't you?" Hermione asked.

"I… promised," I said.

Hermione gave Harry a confused and slightly worried glance, and Harry just shrugged his shoulders. I threw my head back and sighed.

"Well, if there's anything we can do… just let us know," Harry said.

I just looked at him for a second and saw the concern in his face. I nodded.

"Promise you won't hesitate to come to us?" Hermione asked.

I knew instantly what she was referring to. In my first year at Hogwarts I was possessed by Tom Riddle's diary. I wanted so desperately to tell somebody, but I couldn't do it. I was afraid of what they'd say or think of me. I thought that they'd run and tell everyone to steer clear of me, and I couldn't let that happen. Hermione was afraid that was happening again.

"Hermione, thank you for the concern, but really it's not as big of a deal as you think," I explained.

She looked at me questioningly, but I gave her a slight smile.

All of the sudden Bill apparated into my room, scaring us all out of our wits.

"MERLIN!" Hermione breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I came by for a short visit," Bill lied. He looked at me.

"Sorry guys, but can I talk to Bill right now?" I asked.

"Yeah… sure," Harry said, still confused by the surprise visitor.

"Thanks," I smiled at them to try to prove that I'm all right.

They both gave me small smiles before they shut the door behind them.

"Thank goodness you're here!"

I ran to Bill and engulfed him in a hug. He hugged back with the same strength.

"Anytime, Buttercup."

I let go and we both sat on the edge of my bed.

"Now, tell me what happened, from the beginning."

* * *

**End of the 4****th**** chapter!**

**I hope you guys all liked it! Once again, if you want to let me know what your thoughts were on this chapter, please take a minute and leave me a review! And suggestions are always welcome. Thanks a million! :)**

***Reviews are very important to me, I need to make sure people are enoying the story or else it's no use to keep uploading it. I don't mean to sound rude, but I need to know- even if it's just one word, it makes all the difference to me. :) Thanks for understanding!**

**-Megan**


	5. AN: Character List

**Don't get your hopes up, this is just an author's note. So sorry about that!**

**Anyhow, ****TinyRules**** asked for a character list, so I'm putting one up (in case others needed one to guide off of as well). In case you haven't made the connection yet, each character in the alternate universe's name starts with the same letter as their real name. I did that to reduce the confusion between who's who. ;)**

**I'll get to the next chapter ASAP, I've just been busy with band camp 10 hours a day…**

Characters in Alternate Universe:

Regina/'Gina' … Ginny Weasley

Haydn … Harry Potter

Rylan … Ron Weasley

Malia … Molly Weasley

King Aidan … Arthur Weasley

Holly … Hermione Granger

Darien … Draco Malfoy

Queen Lila … Lily Potter

Nate … Neville Longbottom

Cade … Colin Creevey

Dominic … Dennis Creevey

(Adalyn is just a little sister to the Creevey boys I made up.)

**There you have it! These are the characters so far. Please note that I will be introducing more characters, just try to remember the first letter of the name is the same as their real name (as in official character name from the books). If you have a question, feel free to PM me anytime!**

**-Megan**


	6. Comfort of Home

**Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me when I see a new review, you have no idea! :D Thanks for all the support, so this is dedicated to the faithful reviewers!**

…**I keep forgetting to put disclaimers (oops :P …), so I'll put one here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter! Only the idea and the Alternate Universe are mine ;)**

**Without further ado, the next chapter to Alternate You!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

"Now, tell me what happened, from the beginning."

* * *

Ch. 5 – Comfort of Home

I groaned. "The _whole_ thing?"

"Yes, Ginny, everything!"

"Okay…"

I explained the story of the past couple days in the alternate universe and how everyone resembled someone from the real world. He listened patiently with an unreadable expression until I told him about my encounter with the Loviatar.

"You what?" his face became slightly pale. "Do you realize how dangerous they are?!"

"Well I do now," I replied.

"Oh my-" he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you're okay."

I was a little scared at his reaction, knowing that indeed I could have died. Then the question my mind formed a few days ago re-emerged.

"Bill?"

He let go of me so he could listen.

"What happens if you… die in the alternate universe?"

Bill frowned. "Now that I don't know, and I don't think we should risk finding out."

"I wasn't planning on it."

I finished my story, and when I got to the end I asked, "What happened when you went into the alternate universe? Were you part of the royalty?" I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to hear it from him.

"No," he replied. "No, I wasn't royalty. But I was a soldier. It was scary at first- I didn't know how to fight. But I was trained, and I really liked my position in that world."

It was my turn to stay quiet and listen.

"That's why I liked going there so much. It was a place I could just get away from the worries of reality and be someone else. The only thing is… it's pretty impossible to negotiate with those 'Alternate You's'."

"'Alternate You's'?" I asked.

"It's the name I came up with for the people in that world. The alternate characters of the people in your life."

I nodded, liking his creativity.

"Yeah, well the other soldiers didn't like how I kept disappearing. They didn't know what was going on, and I was repeatedly getting questioned out there. I didn't know what would happen if they found out about our world, so I didn't tell them."

"What would you tell them when they asked where you were?" This information could be useful.

"I would just say, 'a soldier's duty'," he smiled.

"Oh, come on," I giggled. "You know I can't use that."

"A princess's duty?" he suggested.

"What duty, besides staying in the castle?" I rolled my eyes. "Besides, Dad would kill me."

"Ah, yes, King Aidan," he chuckled. "I've always admired his persistence. He kept trying to weasel information out of me when I wouldn't tell anyone else where I was going."

"Really?" I said, laughing. "Did you tell him the same thing?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I couldn't speak that way to a King!" he elbowed me playfully.

"Then what did you say?"

"I would just make things up, like I was hiding in the forest trying to spy on Loviatar to see if I could figure out a way to defeat them. You know, things like that."

"I see…" I nodded. "Haydn did tell me about a soldier to adventured to 'the other side'."

"Oh, is that what they call it now?"

I nodded.

"It's mysterious… I like it," he said.

"Yeah, I made sure he didn't tell 'King Aidan' about me being there though."

"Wow, good for you. It can be hard to convince Haydn about something."

"Really? You knew him well?"

"Yeah, his brother and I were great friends…"

"Oh," I didn't know how to respond, knowing his brother was dead.

"Well, he was very valiant. He didn't die worthless."

"Yeah, Haydn was telling me-"

"Hold up," Bill said abruptly. He put a finger to his lips, stood, and quietly advanced toward the door. Before I knew what he was doing, he wrenched open the door. I caught a glimpse of ears resting on the floor by the base of my door.

"Have you boys ever heard of privacy?" Bill called to who I was assuming were Fred and George.

"Oh, hey Bill!"

"Billy boy, how's it going?"

"You're changing the subject," Bill crossed his arms. I made my way to the door.

"Are we? I thought we were just greeting our dear brother home!"

"Right we are. No need to accuse us!"

I saw the twins smile their mischievous grins, and they caught notice of me.

"Oi, Fred! Did you hear Ginny talking about a _boy_?" George smirked.

"That I did, George. Is she hiding a secret boyfriend from us?"

They feigned hurt looks.

"I think we ought to tell Harry."

"He'll need to know Ginny's not interested in him anymore. What was his name… Haydn?"

I felt hot rage swimming through my stomach and chest.

"Shut it!" I was about to say more, but Bill stopped me.

"Would you like me to do the honors?" he discreetly pulled out his wand. I smiled impishly, and he returned the look.

Before they knew what was happening, Bill cast an Engorgement Charm, and Fred and George's tongues swelled up to the size of their fists. I immediately started laughing as they looked at each other and tried to cover their mouths.

"Much better," Bill smiled. He too started laughing, and neither of us could stop.

"You'll pay thor thith!" Fred spat.

"You methed with the wong people!" George tried to say.

"What? I don't understand. Can you speak clearly?" Bill teased.

"You…" Fred glared.

"BOYS! Get Ginny and come downstairs for dinner!" Mom yelled to us.

"Coming Mum!" I yelled, still laughing with Bill. We made our way down with the twins trailing behind us, still trying to conceal their huge tongues.

"Bill? When did you get here?" Mom asked, surprised.

"Just a little while ago. I have only the evening off, so I won't be staying overnight."

"Ah, I see," she gasped at the sight of Fred and George. "Boys! What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing…" George tried pathetically to smile.

"We aw thust thoking around," Fred shrugged.

"Right then…" Mum turned, shaking her head at the two and muttering something that sounded like 'Where did I go wrong?'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting at the table, and busted up in a round of laughter when they caught sight of the twins.

"Oh, thut up!" they groaned.

Bill and I joined in the laugher once again as we sat down at the table.

"What?" Bill asked. "Someone had to teach them a lesson!"

I noticed Harry looking at me with a smile still etched on his face. I turned to him and smiled back. He looked away, still smiling and shaking his head, knowing I had something to do with this.

George nudged Fred and tried to smirk, noticing the interaction between Harry and I. I shot them a look. The others didn't seem to notice.

"Thinny's got a boythend!" Fred shouted once the laughter died down enough to be heard.

"Yeah, we hood hu thalking abou him!"

Everyone's heads turned to me, except for Bill's. He glared at them, warningly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"A boythend!" Fred straightened up in his seat, excitedly. "The was thelling Bill abou him!"

"A boyfriend?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"They're lying!" I shook my head. "Would you really believe what the twins say?"

"Well, I don't know Ginny," Ron started. "I mean- you did date Michael Corner-"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend!" Bill intervened. "Just believe her."

I looked at him gratefully, and I heard Ron let out a breath.

"Well that's a relief."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I lowered my eyebrows.

"I don't have to worry about keeping an eye on him, that's all," Ron said.

I took a breath. "Ron, you're not my guardian! You don't need to interfere with my personal life!"

"Well you need _someone_ to look after you!"

"What about _me_? Don't you trust me enough to make my own decisions?"

"Don't let him get to you," Bill leaned over. "He's just over-protective."

"Well he doesn't need to be. I can take care of myself," I lowered my voice.

"We all love you, Ginny. That's all. He just has a different way of showing it."

Mum and Dad entered the room, bringing the conversation to an end.

"All right," Mum smiled. "Now since we never really got to celebrate Ginny's birthday, why don't we do that tonight?"

"I think that's a great idea," Hermione spoke up, appreciative of a new conversation.

The twins babbled something, but Dad just looked at them in amazement.

"And what happened to you? Trying a new look?"

Everyone broke into another fit of laughter while Mom levitated the food to land gently on the table.

"All right, someone set the boys back to normal!" she insisted.

"Aw, but they're so much quieter this way!" Bill whined. Mom gave him a look while she tried not to smile in agreement. Bill rolled his eyes and performed the counter curse.

"Gee, thanks, Billy Boy!" George laughed.

"Oh, be quiet," Bill said.

As soon as the food was set out, everyone dug in to the feast excitedly. As we ate, I tried to avoid making eye contact with the twins because every time I did, they would give me weird looks or nod toward Harry. Instead, I engaged in conversation with Bill about his work and life since we've seen him last. I was glad to have the chance to see Bill again and be able to talk things over with him. He always had a way of making me feel better, no matter what my problem was.

As the chatter died down, Mom announced dessert.

" I've made Ginny's favorite… chocolate marble cream cheese pie!" **(A/N: My mom makes THE BEST chocolate marble cream cheese pie! It's to die for!)**

A chorus of '_Ooh'_s and exclamations of delight were exchanged as Mom smiled and got up from the table. Dad stood up too and waved his wand over the surface of the table, magically clearing it off and replacing it with dessert dishes and a pile of gifts right in front of me.

My Mum ignited the end of her wand to light the candles on my pie and my family sang to me. (Fred and George's rendition of the birthday song threw everyone for a loop, although they should have seen it coming- they're Fred and George!) After I blew out my candles, I requested to slice the pie muggle-style. My family plus Harry and Hermione watched me try to cut the pie, with great difficulty. Harry and Hermione tried not to laugh, but to no avail. They were so used to muggle techniques like this and of course I wasn't, so they enjoyed watching me struggle. When they couldn't take it anymore, Harry finally came over to where I was.

"Here, Ginny. Let me help," he wiped a tear from his eye from laughing. I tried pulling my hand away from the pie cutter, but before I could, he put his hand on top of mine. I felt the blush starting to creep up to my cheeks as he guided my hand to cut the pie, but I fought it back down.

_It's just a friendly gesture, right?_

Judging from the looks I was getting from the twins and Bill, it was more than just a friendly gesture. However, Bill's face was more knowing and I grinned slightly to him back. After the pie was cut, Harry let go of my hand and just looked at me and smiled for a second before he went back to his seat next to Ron. However, Ron looked surprised and slightly appalled by his best friend's gesture toward his little sister. Harry pretended not to notice, and casually started into his piece of pie. Hermione looked between Harry and I with a smile playing across her lips. Fred cleared his throat loudly, and people stopped staring and started eating their dessert.

_Oh my goodness. Did that really just happen?_ I smiled to myself, not believing what just took place. _Is it possible he actually likes me back?_ I pushed that thought away, not exactly knowing if I wanted to know the answer or not. It would only disappoint me. Still, it's hard not to think about it when I've had a crush on him for so long… I'm just lucky it's not as bad as it was a few years ago.

I shuttered at the thought of me bumbling around, stuttering to form a complete sentence whenever he was around…. and completely embarrassing myself trying not to do anything stupid near him.

"This pie is delicious mother!" Bill spoke up.

"Yes, it's delightful," Hermione added.

Everyone seemed to agree, because soon the sound of forks scraping against plates to get the lasts of the treat took over.

"Well I say it's time for Ginny to open presents!" Dad smiled.

"Yeah, open them," the twins looked like they were up to no good.

I set my plate aside and reached for the pile of gifts. My mum and dad bought me new dress robes for dances and other special occasions at Hogwarts. They were a deep purple like the dress I wore for the dinner party in the alternate universe. I thought about this for a second, but shook my head and thanked my parents. _Coincidence._

Next I opened Fred and George's gift. They contained packages of candies without labels. I looked at the twins questioningly.

"You know, not everything we give you is abnormal," George shook his head at my reaction.

"Yeah, can't we give you some sweets from the kindness of our hearts?" Fred said dramatically.

I raised my eyebrow. "No. Since when have you ever done something like that?"

Everyone laughed at that comment and I put the packages away, smiling. The twins shrugged and joined in the laughter as I reached for the next gift.

I picked up a small package, but Bill reached his hand out to stop me. I looked up at him.

"Save mine for later," he smiled.

"Oh, come on Bill, we want to know what you got Ginny!" Mom said eagerly.

"Sorry, it's a secret," he winked.

Instead, I opened a small box which contained a crystal stone on a string. I read the letter it came with and learned that it was from Charlie, and he sent me an Antipodean Opaleye dragon's tooth. Those dragons are known to be extremely beautiful- no wonder the tooth was so shiny! You could only tell it was a tooth from close up, otherwise it just looked like a crystal pendant.

When I announced that Percy sent me something, the room grew awkwardly silent. No one knew what to say about that, so I just proceeded to rip open the letter. Percy sent me a card with an unbelievably long message, so I skimmed through and decided to save the rest for later.

Then I opened Hermione's present. I was right when I guessed it was a book, but it was a different kind. The front read 'The Joys of Life'. I opened the cover and saw a bunch of white pages with clear plastic covering them.

"It's a photo album!" Hermione said. "You can store your favorite pictures in there to have them forever!"

"Wow," I smiled at her. "Thank you!"

Next I opened Ron's. It was a box of sugar quills.

"Ooh, I was running low on these," I said enthusiastically. "Thanks Ron!"

He smiled at me and nodded.

I took the last box besides Bill's. It was very small and reminded me of the one Charlie sent the necklace in. I wondered if Harry had also gotten me a necklace. I opened the gift to find a shiny, silver charm bracelet. It was very elegant and when I lifted it up, I could see all the tiny figurines clearly. There was a mug (I did love hot drinks on cold nights), a broom, a snitch (definitely representing himself there), a moon, and a star (he must have known I love astronomy).

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I said.

"It was custom made," he replied.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have."

"None of that," he said sternly. "I want you to have it."

I looked at him with gratefulness.

"Thank you."

"Well, a very happy birthday to you Ginny!" Dad said as he got up from the table. "I best be off to bed. The ministry's making us work earlier than normal with everything that's going on."

"Goodnight Dad," I called. The others wished him a goodnight too as they all made their way to get up.

"Here, Gin. I'll help you with your gifts," Bill offered.

He grabbed most of the boxes and started up the stairs. I took the few remaining and followed him up. As soon as we got to my room, Bill closed the door and handed me the little box containing his present.

"I didn't want anyone questioning it, but I thought it would come in handy."

I took the box curiously, and gently opened it. There was a small mirror about the size of my palm.

"Thanks…" I started.

"You don't know what it does," Bill said. "It shows you what's happening in the real world wherever and whenever you need it."

"Why don't I see anything?"

"You have to talk to it."

"Talk to it?"

Bill stood right next to me.

"Show me the Burrow," he ordered. The mirror swirled and formed a picture. I saw the kitchen, and Fred and George throwing the extra pie in each other's faces. I giggled, and Bill shook the mirror. The picture changed to the living room, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing about something. He shook it again, and I saw the image of Bill and I looking down into a miniature mirror.

"Wow," I said, amazed.

"Just tell it where you want to look, and it will show you everything that's going on in the present. If you shake the mirror, it will show you different parts of the place you requested. So let's just say you were in an alternate universe, and you needed to know if your family was worrying or what they were up to… all you need to do is pull out this mirror from your pocket!"

"Thank you, Bill!" I hugged him.

"Of course, Buttercup," he returned the hug.

I released him, and he sighed. "Well, I must be getting back home now. But don't hesitate to call for me again."

"I won't," I said. "Thanks again for everything!"

He winked right before he disapparated.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? I sincerely hope you did!**

**Please take a moment and leave a review. I really appreciate it :D**

**It may be a little longer until I update again since I have crazy scheduling until school starts up again a week from today… But I will really try my best to get another chapter out to you all!**

**~Megan**


End file.
